L'amour en Rouge
by Louis McDowell
Summary: • Para vê-la novamente, ele não somente recuperou a força como Shinigami, mas também como Homem. Para admirá-la em meses, almejá-la em delírios repentinos e amá-la em instantes. •.::IchiRuki::.• •.::Ichigo Pov'S::.•


_**Disclaimer**: Bleach_**©.**_Tite Kubo_._Sem fins lucrativos_.

_Boa Leitura._

_**Et Voilá!**_

* * *

**L'amour en Rouge_Les Couleurs du Coeur.**

* * *

**---ooo---**

_Plenamente, ainda recordo de meus largos passos enquanto andava na beirada das ruas até o entardecer, procurando **–inconscientemente-** algo em que pudesse me apegar, sem me preocupar com o futuro do amanhã._

_E as Almas que via, tão martirizadas, suplicando por um feixe de luz na ladeira do abismo, eram somente cacos quebrados que procuravam algo para poderem se completar e assim adormecerem em um leito de paz e silêncio. __Estava ciente de que a diferença entre eu e eles estava em uma única linha, a linha tênue da Vida e da Morte._

_A partir deste fato, me propus a ajuda-los com a esperança de achar o que faltava em mim._

_Acendi velas, orei por elas, e em algumas vezes, conseguia em fim faze-las feliz -**o suficiente-** para entrarem no plano espiritual pacificamente. Mesmo assim, faltava algo que estava até então, além de minha compreensão._

_Dias após dia, notava que o vazio dentro de mim ainda estava pulsando, vivo, alertando me que ainda estava incompleto._

_E pela busca desta maldita resposta, em certa noite, tranquei-me no quarto e me joguei na cama olhando fixamente as estrelas por horas, que pareciam brilhar cada vez mais. Foi ai que você entrou em minha vida, Rukia.E de minha janela entreaberta, vi um vulto._

_Seus delicados pés pousaram em meu quarto, tentando terminar mais uma rotina de missões, e eu ainda surpreso, apenas a observei, imaginando em algo que a fizesse sair de minha habitação. Até então,você tratava de me ignorar, mirando apenas o que havia em sua frente, concentrada em seu objetivo. M__inha voz exaltada foi em direção aos seus ouvidos, e sem hesitar, você virou para mim fixando seus olhos aos meus, buscando a resposta do porquê de eu conseguir enxerga la._

_Você estava muito surpresa e confusa por isso,talvez nunca tivesse imaginado que um humano pudesse ve-la._

_Um grito.E quando dei por mim,vi que minha irmã estava em perigo nas mãos maléficas de um Hollow. Você tentou ajudar, mas quando entrei na frente evitando que provocasse ferimentos em minha irmã você hesitou._

_Não demorou muito para que ficasse com seqüelas da brutalidade do Hollow que te atacara, desejando degustar cada fragmento de sua inocente alma. Coube a mim, elimina-lo com seu poder **-cujo peguei emprestado-** para que ele não pudesse prejudicar minha familia._

_O derrotei._

_E achei que tinha **–finalmente-** alcançado a resposta do que faltava em minha vida:_

_A emoção de saber que protegia meus amigos e familiares. Me apeguei a esse pensamento com todas as forças que tinha._

_Após a derrota do Hollow, pelo braço lhe puxei, ajudando a se levantar, e nossos olhos fixaram-se novamente um no outro. Eu já estava ciente que em seguida desta noite, nos transformaríamos em melhores amigos e em dois sócios na luta contra os Hollows **-e minha intuição não falhara-.**_

_Apesar dos momentos amargos e de nossas brigas bobas, ainda havia momentos ternos ao entardecer, ambos andando lado a lado, em silêncio, depois de um dia escolar cheio, e de purificar em demasiado, as denominadas Almas Perdidas._

_Eu acreditei ingenuamente que nossa até então, amizade, não pudesse mudar_ _por nada_._Mal sabia que nossos elos estavam prestes a se_ _extinguirem.._.

_Foi em uma noite comum como qualquer outra que havia sentido um calafrio, e não pense que não tinha notado a tristeza que você tentava esconder pela manhã._

_Subi as escadas que levariam ao meu quarto a fim de te encontrar para o jantar mas não a vi...Sussurei seu nome para que ninguem pudesse ouvi-lo,apenas você.Mas não houve resposta. Deixei o prato em frente ao armário em que você costumava ficar e disse que se acaso estive com fome o jantar estaria ali e fechei a porta._

_Sua ausencia para mim,era algo estranho,já estava acostumado a vê-la,e não demorou muito para que eu voltasse no quarto e me deparasse ao seu bilhete __despedindo-se de mim e claro -**com os rabiscos que você chamava de desenhos –** pedindo também para que não fosse a sua procura._

_Rukia,você não sabe o quanto meu coração se apertou e que aquele tal calafrio,na verdade, era um precentimento do que poderia lhe ocorrer. __De imediato, me transformei em shinigami, tratando de ignorar as palavras de seu bilhete e corri com a incerteza de encontra-la._

_Eu sabia que a energia espiritual que tinha sentindo, tentaria prejudica-la._

_Quanto mais pensava na possibilidade de você estar perigo,uma agonia surgia dentro de mim levando me a correr incessantemente,olhando cada rua deserta,e cada vulto das árvores. _

_E lá estava._

_Com uma postura firme, você tratou de ignorar as amargas palavras de Renji, e quando o vi atacar notei a diferença de nossas forças.O desespero que estava,até então, oculto em seu olhar, desabrochou. Assim como uma Rosa Azul na escuridão da noite._

_Resisti a cada golpe para tentar mantê-la próxima a mim, não sabia o motivo e muito menos a razão, mas sabia que era totalmente...Indispensável._

_Gritos e mais gritos vinham de seus lábios, com o objetivo de me fazer desistir.Não desanimei,apesar dos ferimentos que tinha. Eu,Ichigo Kurosaki, queria ganhar aquela luta,queria protegê-la disso não tenha dúvidas, mas acima de tudo...Queria mostrar que era capaz de ganhar qualquer um que a fizesse mal._

_Não demorou muito para que algo inexplicável viesse como um estalar de dedos. Um fechar de olhos,apenas isso bastou para que eu perdesse o controle de minha força. A__lgo dentro de mim enfurecia-se cada vez mais. Não sentia mais dor, o que tinha para sentir já havia chegado ao seu alge. Meus movimentos lentos até então, passaram a ser agéis,precisos **- era instintivo-** não tinha controle de meu corpo. _

_Por um momento,achei que tivesse chance de ganhar a luta entre mim e Renji. __Mas foi aí,que ele entrou..Atacou me friamente,humilhou me,e acima de tudo...Tirou você de mim._

_Rukia, eu perdi a luta, mas acima de tudo, perdi minha Alma.A imagem de seu triste olhar em minha mente e o ressonar de sua voz repetitivamente em meus ouvidos, foram tudo que me restaram naquela obscura noite quando a vi partir._

_Não havia o que fazer.Não havia o que sentir. Adormeci após ver meu sangue escorrer entre os cantos da rua enquanto a chuva lamentava em gélidas lágrimas, por mim._

_Minha morte era exata, mas uma mão amiga,acudiu me. Ele se chamava...Kisuke Urahara._

_Por trás de minha máscara de indiferença, eu inconscientemente, desejava cada passo seu, cada olhar, e cada palavra vinda de seus rosados lábios.__Não me conformava com sua partida, e ainda adormecido pelos ferimentos e hemorragias, meu coração gritava..._

_Gritava de rancor mesclado em lágrimas que recusavam a derramar em meu rosto_ – **_meu orgulho não deixava_** – _mas ainda sim, amaldiçoava cada palavra que você tivera que dizer numa tentativa desesperada de prolongar minha vida e amenizar a dor de minhas feridas, e amaldiçoava ainda mais, ao único homem que poderia ter feito algo, mas não fez._

_Esse alguém era ninguem menos que Byakyua Kuchiki. Eu almejava uma revanche contra ele._

_Despertei com o intuito de lutar mais uma vez.Não podia, por mais que a insistência de minha mente fosse enorme,meu corpo se recusava a levantar. Fiquei tumbado na cama por um dia inteiro, para que no dia seguinte,pudesse seguir a um intenso treinamento com Urahara.Não iria simplesmente desistir de você._

_Soube que o seu julgamento foi sentenciado e que seria Execução._ _Parecia um castigo que eu estava pagando!_ _Quando achava que não podia piorar, o Destino brincava, e piorava ainda mais._

_Execução...Esta palavra repetiu insistentemente aos pés de meus ouvidos. _

_Seus dias estavam contados, Rukia._

_Na escola, com a esperança de que alguém comentasse algo sobre você_, _descobri que sua existência no Plano Terrestre havia desaparecido_. _Ninguém _**_–_ enfatizo -** _ninguém lembrava de que um dia, existira Rukia Kuchiki em suas vidas._

_Foi aí, que não houve mais dúvidas, o rastro de sua partida estava em mim. _

_Estampado em minha face, olhos e coração._

_E mais uma vez, ingenuamente, confundi este sentimento e passei a acreditar em um suposto Amor Fraternal_.

**_Amor que me fez insistir em viver, apenas para lhe encontrar outra vez._**

**_Amor que me obrigou a recuperar a força, não só como Shinigami, mas como Homem._**

**_Amor que me fez traçar um novo destino entre a tênue linha da Vida e da Morte._**

_E passei por severos treinamentos. Ishida treinava almejando honrar os quincys. Orihime e Sado descobriam seus poderes espirituais ainda,mas desejavam me ajudar de um jeito ou de outro. Na noite em que abriria o Portal para a Sociedade das Almas, repentinamente descobri as forças espirituais ocultas dentro de cada um, argumentei algo sobre perigo,honestamente não me recordo tanto do que disse, a determinação de cada um,foi um passo glorioso para partimos com os dias contados para evitar a sua execução._

_Na primeira tentativa de invadir o Serentei, falhamos lamentavelmente. E o pior ainda estava por vir._

_Fiquei tenso, mas sabia que era necessário esperar o momento certo. Mesmo ciente disso, não conseguia repousar, sua voz vinha em minha mente a todo instante, se você soubesse disso,certamente riria de mim porque tive que conter meus sentimentos que pareciam explodir como um milhão de bombas dentro de mim._

_Sentia-me atormentado em todos os sentidos._

_Na segunda vez, não tiveram tanta sorte, e conseguimos invadi-lo, entretanto, um acidente repentino, fez com que eu e os demais nos separássemos entrando em lutas distintas para sobreviver **-um mero instinto humano talvez-** mas também lutávamos para lhe resgatar._

_E enquanto estava presa no alto da branca torre carregando o sentimento de culpa para si mesma, se lastimando cada vez mais, já preparada para a Morte sem teme-la...Saiba que sangue foi derramado, por você._

_Eu não era inimigo dos Capitães,mas sim,das regras que eles criavam e seguiam cegamente,sustentando uma falsa justiça,estúpida e sem compaixão._

_Lutei em várias batalhas desafiando as leis de minha própria força,conseguindo novos aliados e descobrindo novos meios de encontra-la para que enfim rompesse a máscara do maléfico ser que estava atrás de tudo isso: Aizen Sousuke._

_A verdade estava lá.Ele desejava algo que só você tinha Rukia.O Houkyoku._

_Não consegui derrota-lo,e ele conseguiu o que almejava,partindo para o Hueco Mundo com mais dois capitães aliados, Gin Ichimaru e Tousen. __Foi realmente embaraçoso, não consegui nem se quer dar um arranhão em Aizen e muito menos em ir atrás dele. Um dia quem sabe, quando eu estiver pronto, eu possa derrota-lo._

_Mas neste instante,isso não vem ao_ _caso..._

_Você esta finalmente frente a frente comigo. _

_Confesso que estou um pouco decepcionado. Você por fim,__ decidiu ficar na Sociedade das Almas,junto com seu irmão Byakuya e com os demais shinigamis. Por um lado é bom,já que assim você será feliz, mas por outro...É péssimo._

_Entendo que eu, como Guardião, só fiz meu dever na qual era lhe salvar.Não posso interferir em sua escolha,seria um grande equívoco por minha parte._

_O mínimo que posso fazer agora é lhe dar um sorriso. __Discreto,bastante simples. Apenas um curvar de lábios que você recebeu retribuindo com um terno sorriso, por saber que é a única a quem eu dirijo os meus._

_Aliás, gostaria de ter dito, mas provavelmente me arrependeria depois, porque como sempre **– meu orgulho não deixa-:**__Sabe aquele vazio que sentia no peito?_

_Sim...Eu a decifrei!E para ser honesto, eu tinha a resposta há muito tempo, só não tinha notado-**talvez pelo simples fato de eu tê-lo completado sem nem ao menos ter percebido-**_

_Meu vazio havia sido preenchido desde o momento que lhe conheci, Rukia._

_O frescor na barriga quando lhe via, o paz interior quando caminhávamos silenciosamente para casa,a agonia de saber que seria executada e agora...A felicidade de ter você aqui, diante de mim._

_Tudo isso eram sinais._

_Ah, sim Senhora! Sinais de que tinha me apaixonado por você._

_Afinal não é Amor Fraternal que sinto **-que irônico-** agora que estou regressando sem você, me dei conta._

_Não irei lhe contar. Provavelmente seria um fardo que carregaria calada. _

_Mas também não tenho o que reclamar, somente agradece-la por alegrar meus dias e fazer de mim, um ser completo, mesmo não tendo se dado conta de sua incrível façanha._

_Talvez um dia eu lhe diga._

_Mas até lá,_

_Apenas zelarei por sua segurança,_

_Observarei você de longe,_

_E te amarei em pleno silêncio._

**---ooo---**

* * *

**#Notas do Autor#**

_O título significa "Amor em Vermelho_As Cores do Coração"_

_Um romance muito,muito açúcarado para **Nami Cullen**,uma menina que é um doce de pessoa e que simplesmente adora esse Casal. Apenas uma forma de agradece-la a nossa ótima amizade._

_E para a alegria dos fãs desse shipper,essa Fic será a minha única de Ichigo **x** Rukia._** ;)**

_Não sejam maus,reviews por favor._


End file.
